


lovebug

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, drippy bodily fluids, javik doesn't swallow, shamelessly self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Relationships: Javik/Zaeed Massani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	lovebug

  



End file.
